FATES HEART
by hentaiinternational
Summary: Gaara disobeys Nauto's plee to stay away from him during heat but Gaara wants to be with his love but somthing goes wring leading to digging up gaaras past with old flame showing up Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Their awesomeness belongs to another. I just fantasize about their hotnessity.**

He stepped in to the darkness wondering if his love was really here. He called his name but there was no answer. There was only the echo of his own voice in to the room.

He stepped farther in to the home hoping to locate the one that he loves. His mate had warned him away for a while but he just got too tired of waiting. Searching but still finding nothing.

He wandered farther in, going up the stairs to the room for which he was seeking. When he arrived he turned the knob and was met with utter darkness. The stoic red head heard his name whispered in the darkness. Stepping farther in to the room to locate the breathy thick voice that spoke his name. Where he was greeted by bright red eyes that couldn't belong to his love, for his love has vibrant ocean blue eyes.

'_Who could this be in my love's house. They look like they know me; they must if they can whisper my name with such lusty eyes,' _he thought to himself. Unaware at the fact that was his lover looking at him in the room at the time. The reason he was forbidden from coming during his heat.

**NARUTO'S POV **

He told Gaara to stay away when he was in heat. So, why was he here? Why when it meant that he was in danger?

_When I'm in heat, I'm the dominant. **I…. AM ….. SEME**! With the way I am now, I will ravish him without second thought!_

_I told him not to come, I practically forbade him from coming. Why couldn't he stay away? I know he loves me; and, he's worried about me. But couldn't he wait just one more day, when it would be over? Just one more day! I don't want him to relive his past, that is why I play uke. Couldn't he wait?_

_I wonder if he'll get away before I react to him? To his delicious scent._

(A/N): Hey I know its kind of short but there is more. Also Review and save MY life before I jump in front of the trirail. If you don't Review I will haunt you for all eternity. PLZ don't turn me EMO!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Discliamer: Sorry but no I do not own any of the smexy ass characters . I know I know in took me too long to post this chapter but every time I wrote it I felt it wouldn't work so I never got to post this plz don't be mean this is my first lemon. Don't be too mean**

* * *

His arms sprung forward grasping on to Gaara's arms. Gaara fought not knowing that it was his love. "Gaara," the lust filled voice called again. Gaara froze fear trickling down his spine.

"St...St...Stop," gaara said, his voice quaking and not coming out strong enough to hi own ears. Naruto ignored Gaara's plea. His instincts were going wild. HE waited Gaara an he wanted him now ,and nothing was going to stop him from claiming him in the most intimate of ways.

Shukaku was reacting to Naruto's chakra Causing his to flare Thus making Naruto's body grow even more heated. He pulled Gaara towards him whispering his once more.

Gaara just couldn't muster the strength to make the hands dragging him towards those ruby iris's stop. He let out a low whimper as hi body was drawn closer he even began to tremble. Unable to stop or control what was about to happen he spoke out one last time,"please..st...st...st...stop,"but it came out weak and submissive.

**Naruto's POV**

I can't stop my arms I can't control them. I can't play Gaara's little Uke husband at this moment , right now I must be Seme. Damn shukaku's chakra is making Kyuubi horny beyond my control or all control. Gaara I hope after this you can trust me again especially after what happened to you in the past.

**Normal POV**

He pulled Gaara into a rough bruising kiss. Crushing their lips together. Gaara fought to stay unresponsive and true to Naruto; but the aggressor in front of him would not let up. Naruto's clawed hands reached behind Gaara, gliding down his back shredding his shirt in the process. At the sensation of Naruto's claws running down his back Gaara let out a low whimper. Taking the chance Naruto pushed his tongue onto Gaara's mouth plundering his hot moist cavern tasting the honey that was his honey. The simple sensation sending shivers down his spine.

Naruto drew Gaara towards the bed pulling him down on the insanely soft mattress. Gaara's eyes slowly drifted shut as Naruto's skilled tongue play havoc on his senses.

Naruto took this as a sign of submission and continued with his ministration to Gaara's heavenly body. He took his claws and ripped away Gaara's pants taking his black boxers with them baring his sinfully hot red head to him. Gaara let out another whimper as the cold night air licked across his skin.

In Gaara's mind he thought _'Nooo! I shouldn't be aroused this isn't naruto. Also I can't go thru this again. Please whimpered in mind not again._

Though thinking that he whimpered in his mind he didn't realize that Naruto herd him and once he herd that sound it sent his Seme in overdrive. He roughly pushed gaara down until he was in a laying position with his legs slightly parted. He leaned forward and drew his fangs down Gaara's chest to his right nipple. Enjoying the squirming that Gaara did from the sensation. Upon arriving at the taunt nipple he latched on and suckled so hard that he blurred the line between pain and pleasure, causing him to scream out. Loving the sound it created he applied the same treatment to the other, coming up with the same results.

Continuing on his path he trailed down Gaara's chest. Farther and farther coming down his tummy lower to were he met up with Gaara's luxurious belly button. He scraped hi fangs over it then used his tongue to play wit it to his liking. Swirling around it and dipping in knowing that it drove him crazy. Feeling that he wanted more he moved lower toward his forbidden area. HE stopped at the thatch of red curls to nuzzle them. Taking in the wondrous scent that was Gaara's. Then he went lower till he came face to face with Gaara's throbbing cock. HE blew air on to the hot flesh causing it to jump.

He bent his head and licked the slit at the head of the red heads cock. Gaara let out a low moan, shivering at the feel of Naruto's tongue on his hot flesh. Not able to wait any longer he engulfed the head of his cock. This caused heated red head let out scream from the phenomenal sensation of being inside the sizzling mouth of Naruto. He sucked on the head constricting his mouth around it causing more lust filled outcries to erupt from within Gaara's throat. Wanting to taste more of him Naruto pulled more into his mouth. He went all the way down to the hilt still constricting is mouth and throat around him. Slowly he pulled back and forth sucking and swirling his tongue on the tremendous cock. He oh so loved the noises he elicited from his Gaara. Unable to hold on any longer he came into Naruto's mouth with a shout while Naruto milked him. He loved the vanillaraspberry flavor that Gaara came with.

Naruto rose up from his place to look at the sexy red head. Staring down at his love hi studied the majestic body. He love how his flowing red hear laid tousled around his face like a halo. Which was flushed from his recent activities. He was breathing hard in small puffs of air. H admired gaara's toned body that now had a fine coating of sweat. He slowly crept up Gaara's body til he could kiss him. Naruto captured Gaara's in another intense kiss that shook him down to his toes. He used his hands to lift Gaara's hips so that he could reach his decadent hole. After wetting three of his fingers he reached around and circled the making the inflamed mans body tremble with anticipation. At an excruciatingly slow pace he inserted in his index finger. Then his middle then his ring finger and began to move them stretching him for his large length so that he would enter smoothly. Gaara felt that he would go crazy is the scarlet eyed man didn't fuck him now. He new it would be betraying Naruto but if the pulsing in his groin didn't go away soon it just might hurt him, literally. "Please ...please put it in me. Stop teasing and fuck me please." That did it, he flipped him on his stomach and hoisted him up on his knees. He positioned himself at Gaara's entrance and in one swift motion entered the lovely red head. He paused and groaned in delight of feeling Gaara's warmth encase him.

In slow thrust he moved inside of gaara in and out in and out repeatedly. Gaara couldn't take it any more and begged hi to speed up,"f...f...faster... pl..pl..please." needing no more incentive he sped up is thrust. Gaara did an intake of breath as he felt Naruto's hand reach around and pumped him in to hi thrusts. At the feel of Naruto's hand on him and Naruto in him he came for the second time that night with a shout. His hot cum shooting into Naruto's hand and the bed below. Once he felt the spasms of Gaara's climax he came as well yelling at the top of his lungs in ecstasy. Letting his scalding fluids fill the hot man below him. They collapsed on the bed and basked in the after glow of awesome sex. Soon there breathing slowed and they fell into a resting sleep.

'_The next morning,' Gaara thought as he fell asleep, ' I will tell Naruto what conspired tonight and beg and plead for hi forgiveness. _

At the same time Naruto thought,'_Damn he's going to be pissed. But he can't say that he didn't enjoy it. Considering how loud he screamed when he came, damn im good. Oh fuck I'll deal with the angry green eyed red head in the morning. I'm too tired from the sensational sex. _

* * *

Hey I know it awesome just kiding. review I i might die if you wait not might i will i'll jumpof my scool roof then come back and haunt you all ,Oh and to those that wish to flame bite me sticks up middle finger and keeps typing.I love you all who review and those that don't may you forever know that you killed me.


	3. Chapter 3

1 Look I know that it took me forever to post this but a swear I tried . I'll start posting more often. I was swamped I planning to post this chapter it the beginning of summer but I had absolutely no access to me fan fic or the things I need to write it. So it really really late im sooooooooooooooo sorry can you please forgive me. Well I don't own any of Naruto the manga or show I just right out ma fantasies of the characters which I also don't own. (Characters I mean 'cause my imagination is wild)

Light filtered through the room from the vast window illuminating the two figures that laid upon the orgy size bed. One with long golden hair like spun silk that reached well pass his ass. The other with red hair that looked as if the kami's took a ruby and spun it into hair strands just for him. His hair came down just mid back. They laid peacefully sleeping until the light that filtered in disturb the blond bombshell. Slowly he blinked his eyes the remove the sleep. A little disoriented he tried to recall the past nights events. Just then a movement beside him alerted him to the other figure. Naruto tuned to see Gaara laying next to him in deep sleep. Suddenly the past nights events came flooding back to his memory. Our loving blond began to panic hoping that when his beloved ga-chan woke up that he could explain and be forgiven. He originally didn't want this to happen that's why he told Gaara not come near him during this time why he always came to his old apartment, the reason why he even kept this place anyways. Cause he new that since he fully merged with kyuubi when he goes into heat his instincts take over. He had to dominate his mate. Naruto's hand slowly raised up to his mating mark it was in the shape of a small sand racoon demon. He began to think back to when he gaara his and vise versa.

It was on there wedding night, they could have just mated with out a ceremony but Iruka and Tsunade-obaachan wouldn't here of it. So they had a small wedding about two years ago. Every one was there but Sakura cause she was in labor with the twins. Ha thought back to the heated passion that they shared that glorious night.

He was pulled out of his musing by the shifting in the bed beside him. Gaara was finally waking up. Naruto leaned over anxiously as Gaara turned over rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When Gaara felt fully awake he felt a pair of eyes on him. He move his hand to get a look at the person only to be met a sexy pair of blue eyes that insult the sky with there share beauty of them. From what he could see they looked slightly worried for some reason. Gaara reached forward and raped his arms around naruto's head and brought it down to rest at the crook of his neck with there cheeks touching.

Suddenly naruto felt something warm and wet against his cheek. He slowlyy pulled away to see gaara silently crying. In a panic naruto leaned back ad with deft movements lifted gaara on to his lap. He rocked gaara back and forth slowly while cooing calming words to gaara. Then he asked (as if he didn't already know), " what's wrong ga-chan?" thus bring more tears to his eyes, making the thoroughly confused. Naruto took gaara's face head between his hands and made gaara look at him then said in a soothing voice, "gaara stop crying and please tell what is wrong, why are you in tears?" Gaara attempted to speak but it only came out as a stutter "na..na..na.." he stopped his attempt and tried to tell naruto of his infidelity. " naruto-kio you know how you always tell me not to come here for that one week you come?" naruto nodded his head singnaling that he heard. Even though gaara was barely speaking over a whisper. Slowly gaara began again to apeak "well I wait and waited but I was tired of being in that big house with out you. It was making sort of depressed not seeing you for so long. So I decided that I wanted to see you really bad so... so I came. But the whole apt. was in darkness I thought you were sleeping or something, I called and called your name but you didn't answer. So I thought some thing was wrong. Suddenly I heard a sound from upstairs I thought it was you playing a mean joke. But when I got up stairs I was met with a pair I

eerie red eyes. The owner of the eyes suddenly pulled me in to the room and na-chan he... he...na-chan I...I... didn't he..." Naruto cut of gaara frightened babble placing his lips over gaara's. Slowly naruto pulled up from the slow linger ing kiss he placed on he adorable red no crimson headed lover. "Gaara have somthing to tell you and don't interrupt me, okay?"

Gaara nodded that he heard and understood. Naruto pulled in a breath and began to speak, "well you know how we completed the combination ceremony?" Naruto turned his back to gaara and continued his story. "Well there were a few side affects like Shukaku is a infinite uke while kyu-chan was the seme it seems that I have been denying my demon narture for you. So when I have my heats once a month I have this uncontrlable urge to clim my mate the right way as his seme. Knowing you past I coudn't let you go through that. The fact that we make love amazes me. So you wouldn't know I would cum hear and work through my heat alone; as long as you weren't in the immediate area id be fine and you'd be safe. But last night when I smelled your scent I tried to stay up here away from you. But when you came up here I just kind of lost control. I'm sorry ga-chan I didn't mean to it just..." It was gaara turn to quiet naruto with kiss. When he finally released naruto he looked naruto in the eyes and softly plucked him in the for head. Naruto held the plucked area and asked with a cute pout, "why did you do that." Gaara responded " you should have just told me about all that stuff a long time ago. My past is my past and I got over it because of you. Don't think about that 'cause im not, so why should you. While gaara spoke h slowly descended upon naruto's lips. He took naruto's lips in kiss so druging that naruto didnt see when reached over into the night stand.

Gaara pulled out a black fuzzy hand cuffs and quickly cuffed naruto to the headboard. Gaara leaned back to look at naruto's bugged out eyes. Stuttering he spoke, "ga...ga..gaara what are you ddo..doing?" with an evil little smirk he spoke, "punishing you for not telling me about all this stuff sooner and boy am I going to punish you."

Gaara got of the bed and walked across the hall since they didn't give up naruto's old apartmen they decided to keep thing in the second room that they didn't use. Gaara search around in the closet of the spare room for his special box of toys. "Ah-ha." gaara foend them and wailked back to his tied up love.


	4. dear fictionites

Well I know that every one hasn't seen me since I posted the first two chapters of this story, but someone was complaining about the**Redbooton**issue on my livejournal. So I went to look it up. So basically some tard (no I did not mean retard) has created a program that supposedly detects illegal fanfiction. First I must ask what makes I fan fiction illegal. Is it the fact that there is foul language or is it the lemons. Could it be the fluff? Maybe it's the limes? Or could it be the format? Is it that some have yaoi, Yuri, or incest? Is it the mpreg? The bondage? The spoilers? Wth is the point of having this site if our stories get deleted cause some one doesn't like them.

I haven't stopped writing as a matter of a fact I have finished this story under another name on another site. I wnted feed back before I posted it here. But now I dnt think that I will ever post them here. If you dnt like to read that stuff dnt there are warning for a reason. Hell there are ratings on the fictions. M is for adult that means the content is very bold in graphic only an idiot wudnt know that.

If you wnt to read any the rest of this fiction drop me an email with you email address then I will send you the file. If all the good stories get deleted for this B.S I'm going to another site. Seriously what's the point of calling it a fan fiction if you cant write what you wnt? Isn't that the whole fan part of fanfiction? This is insanely stupid. To my fellow fictionites I am both sad and annoyed that this has happened. I even here that there are ppl jst pulling their stories of the site until this is either cleared up or stopped.

Signed,

Ginni-chan


End file.
